Syringe assemblies are used to hold, transport, and deliver materials. For example, syringes are often utilized in medical environments to administer one or more medicinal materials. Syringe assemblies may differ in size, and their specific dimensions are dictated by the desired application and the specific material to be administered. In some instances, syringes may be pre-filled with one or more materials that are then dispensed from the syringe and combined with other elements.
Many industrial applications require mechanisms that prevent tampering with a particular product. This is especially the case with syringes used in the medical profession, where it is important for medical staff and patients to be aware of any tampering with the syringe or the material contained therein. Existing technology for detecting and preventing tampering is often cumbersome, difficult to use, increases risks of injury to the user, and increase the likelihood of contaminating the patient or the medical environment. Further, the addition of a tampering device can often require changes to be made to the manufacturing process of a syringe or its constituent components, which increases associated production costs and complexity of manufacturing.
Therefore, there is a need for a tamper evident cap configured to be used with syringes having preexisting designs that are filled with a material.